


One of Your French Girls

by Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot Bunny that won't fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers/pseuds/Racing_BlackAndPurple_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky decides he wants Jorge to paint him.</p><p>(Just a bit of made up fun!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, I just saw a convo on Tumblr about Jorge painting Ricky like one of his French girls, and the plot bunny won't buggar off!  
> Nor do I know where Peach came from.  
> The less said the better! Enjoy?

Looking out at the view from the rooftop terrace, Jorge sat with his canvas and acrylics in front of him, the afternoon sun warm on his skin as he recreated the landscape in paint, enjoying the pasttime he'd been denied as a child. 

"Hi," having heard Ricky climbing up the ladder to the terrace, Jorge relaxed back into the younger man now stood behind him. 

"Hi," hands coming to rest on Jorge's shoulders, gently massaging them as he examined his boyfriend's latest masterpiece, relieved he'd finally found a productive outlet for his emotions. "Looks good Babe." 

"Thanks," reaching up and lacing their fingers together Jorge smiled, knowing Ricky's compliment was genuine, the younger man not needing to lie or flatter him. Pulling him closer, Jorge turned to kiss Ricky, soft and gentle, just relaxed in their home, "you okay Peach?" 

Chuckling, still not sure where Jorge's pet name for him had come from, Ricky pecked another kiss to the older man's lips, "yeah Babe, I'm fine. Mind if I stay up here for a while?"

"Course not Peach," watching Ricky get comfy with his book on a sun lounger, Jorge smiled to himself, eternally grateful to his boyfriend for just being with him. 

*

"Babe," having long since given up on his book, settling instead for just sitting and watching Jorge paint, Ricky's voice had what Jorge called 'the tone', a tone wherein Jorge knew he was up to something. 

"Yes Peach?" Jorge eyed Ricky up suspiciously, wondering what he was up to. 

"Have you ever painted nudes?" 

"No," penny dropping, Jorge rolled his eyes and turned back to his canvas. 

"Have you ever though about it?" Cheeky glint in his eyes Ricky rolled onto his back, resting his hands next to his head, knees bent, and pouting, doing his best model pose. 

"Not really," Jorge tried his best not to laugh at Ricky's new seduction attempt. 

"Maybe you should try it." 

"Maybe Peach, maybe, I might go to a life drawing class." 

"Why go to a life drawing class when everything you need is right here?" Smirking, Ricky slowly removed his shirt, loving the way Jorge's eyes raked over his torso. 

"I've never done it before, I wouldn't know where to start," trying his best to play innocent, knowing Ricky would see right through him. 

"Well we can work through it together," biting his lips, eyes raking over Jorge, sat there totally relaxed and happy, in shorts and tight t-shirt, "they say your first time should be with someone you love." 

"I just don't know if I'm ready yet." 

*

"What are you doing Peach?" Putting down his brush, painting now finished, and shaking his head, Jorge chuckled to himself, Ricky having lost his jeans as well as his shirt, was now poncing around the terrace trying to catch Jorge's attention. 

"Just taking the afternoon sun Babe," sitting on Jorge's lap, arms going around the older man's neck, Ricky winked, "they say its good for the skin." 

"Do they now?" Arms wrapped around Ricky's waist, Jorge pulled him into a kiss, "I might test out your theory now I've finished." 

Turning to examine the painting Ricky smiled, "its brilliant Babe," before turning back to his boyfriend, cheeky glint in his eye, "but I still think you should branch out a bit." 

"Hmm? And what exactly should I branch out into Peach?" 

"I think you should paint me." 

"I don't know Peach," running a hand across Ricky's chest Jorge sighed, "I don't think I could do this body justice." 

"I'm sure you could Babe, you're Jorge Lorenzo, you can do anything you put your mind too," leaning in and nibbling Jorge's ear lobe before whispering, "and I'd be very,  _very,_ grateful." 

"Would you now?" Sucking a bright red mark on to Ricky's collarbone, "what are the chances of you giving in?" 

"Slim to none," smirking as he stood up again, Ricky kept his eyes locked on Jorge's as he removed his boxers. 

"I can think of much better things to do to that body Peach," licking his lips at the sight of Ricky stood naked in front of him, Jorge grabbed his hips, pulling him closer and kissing his stomach. 

"Maybe later Babe," freeing himself from Jorge's grip, Ricky chuckled at the disgruntled whine from his boyfriend. "First, I want you to draw me, like one of your French girls." 

 Rolling his eyes, trying his best not to laugh, "you want me to draw you like he does on Titanic?" 

"Yes!" 

"Okay, fine," sighing and picking his sketchbook, "lie down on the sun lounger and I'll give it a go." 

"I was hoping for a little more enthusiasm Lorenzo!" 

"I'm sorry Peach," geting up and taking Ricky's hand, Jorge lead him over to the sun lounger, re-arranging the cushions, "make yourself comfortable on here my darling, and I will do my best to transpose your magnificent body onto paper." 

Doing as he was told Ricky laid down on the lounger, moving his hands to either side of his face and looking off far into the distance, doing his best Rose impression. 

Sitting back down in his seat, Jorge took in the view in front of him, Ricky laid there, toned, tanned skin golden in the sunlight, looking passive and compliant as his gorgeous, dark eyes stared into the distance, the sight making his cock twitch. 

"Comfortable Peach?" Biting his lip, fingers trembling slightly as he tried to figure out where to start. 

"Mhmm." Closing eyes, content just to lie there knowing he had Jorge's full attention. 

*

"Okay," sounding slightly unsure as he put his sketchbook and pencil down, "I think I'm done." 

"Ooh," wrapping himself up in the blanket he had been laid on, Ricky walked behind Jorge, looking over his shoulder at the picture, a mirror image of the scene in the film.

"Do you like it?" 

"Of course I do Babe, told you you could do it if you put your mind to it," lips moving to the older man's neck, finding that spot that made his breath hitch, before finding himself pulled onto Jorge's lap.

"You also said something about being very,  _very_ , grateful if I drew you?" Raising an eyebrow at Ricky, hand beginning to wander under the blanket. 

"I did," hand slipping between his boyfriend's thighs, palming his half hard cock through the denim of his shorts, chuckling at the needy moans coming from the other man. "But I was thinking we could continue the Titantic theme and do what they do after he's drawn her." 

Whimpering at the sudden lack of contact when Ricky stood up, Jorge followed him, arms snaking around his waist as he nibbled his neck, trying to remember what happened next in the film. "And what do they do next in the film?" 

"Well," turning to face Jorge, Ricky leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I believe they go down to the lower deck." 

"And?" Frustrated by Ricky's teasing tone. 

"And they fuck in the back of the car," taking Jorge's hand and leading him towards the ladder down from the terrace, Ricky suddenly found himself pulled back against Jorge's chest.

"Quick question Peach," sharply nipping his way down Ricky's neck, "Alfa or Merc?"

 

 

 

 


End file.
